


Crushing

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request from Tumblr- @jalexkno : reader is telling Seb about their crush on Ricky and Seb is telling Reader about his crush on Carlos
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)/Original Character(s), Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)/Reader, Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after seeing Homecoming  
> Y/N- Your Name  
> Bold- text messages

Seb was one of the closest friends you’ve ever had. You were the first person he befriended when he came to East High. He was homeschooled before then, so you helped him assimilate into the typical high school environment.

Of course, when it comes to besties, you can’t keep secrets. That includes when one of you has a crush. Or in this case, both of you.

You and Seb were sitting in the auditorium and you were helping him practice the new dance routine. Carlos usually would’ve done it, but he had to help out Miss Jenn with some arrangements.

“Come on Seb, you’re getting the hang of it! Just try again.”

Seb follows your instructions and tries the choreography once more. But he misses a couple of steps in the process. He throws his hands up in frustration and sits down on the edge of the stage. You sit next to him and rub his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you’re almost there.”

“I’ve been practicing for a while now, why can’t I get it?”

“It just takes time.”

He sighs again leans his head on your shoulder. You wrap your arm around him and decide to divert the conversation in a more positive direction.

“Carlos thinks you’ve been doing really good.”

Seb raises his head and looks up at you. “You heard him say that about me?”

You lightly giggle and nudge his shoulder with yours. “Yeah, I did. But I didn’t even have to. It’s obvious he likes you.”

The blush is prominent on Seb’s cheeks at this point. “I don’t know about that.”

You decide to tease your friend some more and nudge him more. “Aww, does the farm boy like Carlos too?”

This time Seb nudges you back. “Like you have the right to tease someone about crushes.”

You look away from him, knowing he’s right but not wanting to admit it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Seb pokes your shoulder. “Hey, you can’t lie to me. Bestie rules.”

You sigh and put your face in your hands. “Is it that obvious?”

“As obvious as the overalls on my uncle Cleetus.”

He wraps his arm around you, similar to the way you did yo him not even minutes ago. “It’s okay, you can tell me. Ricky’s cute and seems nice, I approve.”

You laugh humorlessly. “There’s nothing to approve of in the first place. He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he still likes Nini. That’s the whole reason he auditioned for the play in the first place.”

“Well, maybe Nini was the reason he came, but have you ever thought that you were the reason he stayed?”

You ponder over his words, considering the possibility. That was before you hear the auditorium doors open and Carlos comes rushing in.

“Hey, we finished earlier than expected! Seb, did you still want to practice, or do you two got it?”

You quickly stand up from your spot. “Actually, I have to get going, but I think Seb still needs a little help getting the final steps.”

You subtly send Seb a mischievous and knowing look. He looks embarrassed but you also see some gratefulness in his eyes. You exit the auditorium and hope in your heart of hearts that Carlos and Seb will have a moment together soon.

You dig through your bag as you walk in the direction of your next class. As you should’ve expected, you bumped into another body as you do so. When you look up to apologize, your voice stops in your throat as you see the one and only Ricky Bowen with his red-headed best friend right behind him.

Both of you are silent and nervously look anywhere but each other.

Big Red groans. “God, this is just pathetic.”

He then roughly pushes Ricky towards you and he almost knocks you over. He turns to glare at Big Red and then decides to finally speak to you.

“Um, so you know Homecoming, right?”

“Uhh, yeah, I know of it.”

“Well, would you want to go?”

Your eyes widen at the question and you’re silent for a moment.

Big Red leans over his friend’s shoulder to speak to you. “He means with him if that wasn’t clear.

Ricky nudges Big Red in the gut and he groans in pain, but Ricky’s eager eyes stay on you, awaiting your answer.

You stutter for a moment but quickly regain your composure. “Sure, yeah, I’d love to go. With you.”

Ricky gives you a big grin. “Great! Great, that’s just…great!”

You can’t control the grin growing on your face, his smile was contagious.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

The boys walk away and as you walk towards your class, you see from the corner of your eye that Big Red clapped his hand around Ricky’s shoulder in what appears to mean ‘good job’.

Later on in the day, Seb sends you a text message.

**From: Farm Boy🐷**

**To: Y/N**

**I need to ttyl, something big happened!!!!**

**From: Y/N**

**To: Farm Boy🐷**

**I bet what happened to me was bigger!!!**

You almost explode at the end of the day when you see Seb again. You run towards him with excitement.

“Oh my god, oh my god, you won’t believe it!”

“No no no, let me go first, you gotta hear what happened with Carlos today!”

“Carlos?”

“Yeah, he asked me to Homecoming!”

“Are you kidding me, no way! Ricky asked me to Homecoming too!”

You grab each other’s hands and jump and down, speaking in unintelligible squeals.

“See, I told you he liked you!”

“And I told you he liked you!”

When some of your excitement levels down, Seb grabs your shoulders.

“Now, first things first, I need to help you with your outfit!”

You still don’t understand teenage love, or where your relationship with Ricky will go, or where Seb’s relationship with Carlos will go, but you do understand one thing.

That your bestie will always be there with you.  
 _~The End~_


End file.
